Buen material
by Monchy
Summary: Obiwan, Anakin, drogas y sexo. Un poco de sexo sin sentido, nada más... slash!


**Buen material**

Parece asustado en este sitio cochambroso, con ese extraño mirándole con curiosidad mientras sostiene la aguja, joven incluso, casi como cuando le conocí años atrás, pero solo por medio segundo, tan corto que solo yo lo noto, y pronto su expresión ha vuelto a la del compuesto maestro Kenobi. O, bueno, no el maestro Kenobi sino Ben R'hant, nuevo capo de la droga en la ciudad dispuesto a probar este nuevo y exótico producto.

El extraño, ¿Kima dijo? se asegura de que la aguja no contenga aire y le indica a Obi-wan que extienda el brazo. Se sube la manga y muestra un brazo con blanco con pulsantes venas moradas. La verdad es que se ve bien así, con esos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados marcando las curvas de su trasero y muslos, la camiseta medio transparente, el largo abrigo negro y ese ligero toque de pintura negra bajo los ojos. Imponente, diría, todo vestido de negro. Veo la aguja penetrando su brazo, produciendo un suave quejido entre sus labios entreabiertos, y luego la gota de sangre roja que aparece antes de que el otro hombre introduzca el líquido en su cuerpo. Obi-wan respira profundamente, abre la boca y, justo antes de dejarse caer sobre el suelo, gime. El sonido es grave y erótico, y me pregunto que hace esta droga exactamente.

"Hace que pierdas la inhibiciones," explica el hombre y yo asiento sin mirarle, completamente fascinado por las reacciones sobre el cuerpo de Obi-wan, "os dejo solos, volveré pronto," asiento otra vez, acercándome a la figura tendida de Obi-wan y escuchando la puerta cerrarse.

Ahora mismo quisiera haber probado la droga pero, por supuesto, yo solo estoy actuando como… bueno, como la _puta_ de Obi-wan, así que ese era su trabajo. Su piel esta cubierta por una capa de sudor ahora, y está empezando a temblar ligeramente. Lleva sus manos hasta su pecho y comienza a tirar de su abrigo frenéticamente.

"Hace… calor," murmura en un tono bajo y ronco, y yo me acerca e intento liberarle de la ofensiva pieza de ropa. La quitamos entre los dos y el se tumba otra vez, su cabeza aterrizando con un sonoro thud sobre el suelo de madera. Sin embargo, no parece importarle, porque solo rueda los ojos y extiende sus articulaciones, gimiendo suavemente.

No se me escapa que este repentino calor ha causado una erección entre sus piernas. Lleva puestos los pantalones más estrechos que he visto nunca y puedo distinguir la forma de su miembro perfectamente bajo el cuero. Siento mi respiración acelerarse cuando noto su camiseta subiendo ligeramente y mostrando sus caderas y su ombligo, un camino de vello marrón oscuro perdiéndose bajo sus pantalones. Siento mi mano moverse espontáneamente mientras lamo mis repentinamente secos labios y, para cuando mis dedos llegan a su piel ya he perdido el poco sentido común que tengo.

"Anakin," mi nombre sale de sus labios entreabiertos como un gemido, así que acerco mis dedos hasta su ombligo y trazo el camino de su vello hasta que mi palma esta presionada completamente sobre su erección. Gime sonoramente, embistiendo sus caderas contra mi mano y, aún cuando sé que no puede estar completamente consciente, muevo una mano hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras que la otra se dirige irremediablemente hasta mi extremadamente duro miembro.

Desabrocho sus pantalones y los bajo un poco, lo suficiente para liberar su carne endurecida. Mi mano le rodea con una experiencia que no sabía que tenía y el maldice lo suficientemente alto para que le escuche todo el edificio, lo que solo consigue que desabroche mis propios pantalones y me acaricie suavemente.

"Más," eso es suficiente para que lleve mi boca hasta el como… bueno, como su puta. Pronto estoy lamiendo y succionando mientras sus caderas se mueven descontroladamente a la vez que sus uñas pintadas de negro se hunden en mi nuca lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme sangrar.

Me excito aún más solo con la idea del poder que estoy ejerciendo sobre mi demasiado compuesto maestro, así que sujeto sus caderas y le obligo a permanecer quieto. Luego subo una de sus piernas hasta mi hombro, sin detener los movimientos de mi boca. El tacón ancho de su bota se me clava en la espalda y sus caderas siguen intentando moverse mientras le escucho balbucir mi nombre hasta convertirlo en un sonido incomprensible.

Acaba fuerte y brutal, con un grito salvaje que él mismo habría calificado de incivilizado, y yo intento no ahogarme, tragando tan rápido como lo haría un prostituta. Sus manos se caen entre mis cabellos y pronto esta tumbado sobre el suelo, extendido y deseable, aún bajo los efectos de la droga.

Me coloco sobre sus caderas casi inconscientemente y comienzo a tocarme a mi mismo rápidamente y sin ritmo mientras observo sus deliciosamente abiertos labios, sus ojos azules brillando con lujuria satisfecha y su nuez subiendo y bajando cada vez que traga inconscientemente.

"Anakin," me sorprende que puede hablar, pero aun más que consiga mover su mano y colocarla sobre la mía, haciendo mis movimientos más lentos. Aparta mi mano, así que ahora son solo sus elegantes dedos los que se mueven sobre mi, hasta que hace que mi _otra_ mano su una a la suya. Nunca pensé que me tocaría a mi mismo con mi ano metálica, pero repentinamente la idea me resulta extremadamente perversa, más aún con la mano de Obi-wan incluida.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y trato de controlar mis caderas, pero se que las estoy moviendo inconscientemente contra nuestras manos hasta que, con una explosión de luces blancas tras los ojos, acabo mejor que nunca. Gimo, o al menos creo que lo hago, y luego dejo que mi peso caiga sobre Obi-wan, cuya mano continua rodeándome hasta que, quién sabe cuanto tiempo después, nuestro proveedor abre la puerta.

"¿Entonces?" eso es todo lo que dice y, mirando al rostro de Obi-wan, no asustado sino lujurioso, todo lo que consigo contestar en un pobre:

"Buen material."


End file.
